Resurgence
by HockeyPockey
Summary: A story, filled with adventure, romance, sadness, comedy, loss, etc...All the good stuff you would expect in your stereotypical DB fanfic..Only that this one doesn't involve Broly fuckin Videl. o3o Anyways, the story follows Unado and his life through the DB world, I won't spoil too much, but you Shin Gojira fan's will love the references. ;p


**Dragon Ball Resurgence**

"5:30GT, galactic time. Me and my ops team have been traveling the southwest galaxy in Universe 7 for 3 months now...I'm not sure how far we will be going in order to reach this planet, but let it be known that as long as Super Elite Jaco is assigned this mission, I will stop at nothing to achieve my team's goal.." Jaco said, typing down in his holographic screen. Jaco was assigned this mission 3 months ago by the Galactic King, apparently there has been a criminal on the loose releasing these...Things across planets..Searching for something? Or just the cliche sadistic pleasure to destroy people's lives?..

"Jaco! Get off your computer and get back to your station!" One of his higher ups that were on the mission with him ordered him. The rest of Jaco's team laughed at him, as he made his way back to his seat. Jaco, although talked to his human friends like he was the best of the best, he was simply just another patrol man that was given a mission that was way out of his league..  
"Sir! We're approaching the planet!" One of the galactic soldiers reported as his screen blinked red, signalling that they have reached their destination. Jaco looked at the seemingly dead planet..It was grey, foggy, and seemed to have very little life on it…  
"Sir, are you sure this is the right planet? It seems awfully ominous.." Jaco said, turning his head towards the commander in chief. The leader of this mission was bulky, and had dark blue skin with a humongous horn that rose from his head...He wore the highest ranking gear for anyone of the Galactic special forces. His name was Allom, Allom Dich.  
"Yes, our ship would not be mistaken, it's coordinates led us straight to here..PREPARE TO LAND" Allom ordered as the ship began to go into landing mode. The ship made contact with dead soil of the planet, it was like a wasteland..Burning cities, almost completely dead vegetation, and it was all because of him...Yakashi, the criminal they've been chasing for 3 months.."This may be our last and only chance to catch this criminal . men...Do not let our king down!" Allom ordered as the soldiers, as well as Jaco rushed out the ships exit, wearing specialized riot gear.  
"Hehe, you know before I was kinda scared...But I feel like I can take on the whole world in this gear!" Jaco exclaimed ecstatically. The armor was the standard purple and white color, but was much more bulkier than Jaco's classic spaceman patrol armor. The armor weighed a ton with it's extra weight that was given by the massive facial shield on the front of the armor. Along with his new armor, he had a new weapon. A high grade issued semi-automatic laser rifle that could fire 60 shots in 1.5 seconds, it truly was the best the Galactic King had to offer him and his squad.  
"Allmon, sir, we're picking high disturbances Southwest of here, it seems to lead into the city ruins of this planet" One of the soldiers said as his device's screen had an arrow pointing to the city..  
"Oh my…." Jaco said with his confidence draining from his voice.  
"Oh suck it up, is the little patrolman scared?" One of the other soldiers teased Jaco.  
"Both of you be quiet!" We will be making way to the city, if you see anything moving that poses a threat to you, shoot it down with extreme prejudice. Got it?" Allmon ordered, Jaco and the rest of the soldiers nodded their heads, there was 7 of them in total.

Jaco and his group made their way into the city, like seen from far away, it was just as barren as they thought...Nothing was alive, but it seemed like there was something here...Lurking…

"Sir Allmon...I feel like something is watching us.." Jaco stated, pointing his gun at an alleyway that he thought he heard something come from there.

"There probably is, but we are on a mission, do not show any discouragement. Allmon said, walking in front of his squadron of soldiers...He could feel the ground shake a bit…"Everyone..Stay still.." Allmon whispered, Jaco and the others abided and halted their walking…The sound of sharp metal grinding echoed from the area…  
*Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.*Jaco thought to himself, he was shaking on the inside...He didn't want to die by some...Creature that may be stalking them..Suddenly, a large quake shakes the ground, broken down buildings started to crumble to the ground and soon a giant metallic looking worm sprouted from the ground, all of it's body were sharp and it's teeth went in a circular motion that constantly spinned 360 degrees at lighting fast speeds. Everyone besides Allmon stumbled back onto the ground, looking at the enormous creature..A man stood on the things head, looking down at them..He had a metallic prosthetic arm, red skin, blue eyes and hair that went into a ponytail.  
"Well hello there, food. I'm sure there isn't no need for my introduction. But, just so what little life on the planet knows, my name is Yakashi...The criminal that you've been chasing for oh so long." Yakashi smiled, cracking the knuckles of his actual hand. Allmon stayed silent for a second...He knew that the Galactic King told him personally that he must be killed no matter what the cost..  
*Should I run?..NO! I AM JACO! JACO THE SUPER ELITE!* Jaco said to himself as he stood up from the ground and pointed his rifle at Yakashi. "Eat this!" Jaco yelled, firing his rifle at Yakashi. Yakashi dodged the bullets from left to right, the bullets that his creature didn't do much to it, if not anything.  
"Oh fuck.." Jaco said, lowering his gun, wide eyed….  
"RETREAT NOW!" Allmon shouted, turning around with Jaco and the rest of his soldiers following behind him. Another one of the giant mechanical creatures sprouted from the ground, only that this one was a bit smaller than the one Yakashi was on top of. Suddenly, 5 skinny man sized of the creatures sprouted up from the ground, launching themselves onto one of the soldier, eating away at him like a freshly cooked meal. Jaco watched in horror as one of his fellow soldiers were eaten alive by these things..Allmon and the rest were caught in between these creatures….Jaco only had one option….Run. Jaco turned right and sprinted towards the nearest alley way, hurdling over the debris and other junk that littered the city streets."YOU COWARD!" Allmon shouted at Jaco before he was consumed by the large creature of the pack, along with all the other soldiers…Jaco just kept running and hiding behind various obstructions, trying to remember where to go from his current location to get to the ship..

After about an hour of hiding and staying out of sight of the beat and Yakashi himself. He finally found an intact building, it had a few tears in it, but it was a suitable hiding place.  
"Phew..Thank the Galactic King.." Jaco sighed with relief, taking off his riot gear and leaving it on the floor. Jaco explored the large building all the way, trying to find if there was any radio or something to contact reinforcements...He kept hearing this crying sound though, it was faint, but he could hear it with his amazing hearing...Jaco finally tracked down the source of the crying, it was behind a door that led into a room. Jaco was hesitant at first to barge in, but he figured it was probably nothing harmless, he will be fine..After all, he did survive the onslaught of those giant worms, Jaco thought proudly to himself. He placed his hand on the knob, slowly opening it, only to see a boy that was around 5 years old crying on the ground. He had black hair, and blue eyes with a simple little t-shirt and shorts, tears were streaming down his face as he sat in the center of the room..


End file.
